Unbreakable Love
by Morosely2101
Summary: We know that vampires and werewolves are the creatures of the night. Werewolves believes that they're monsters and cruel, because they can suck blood of another living creature. They attend different schools. But what happens when one wolf has fallen for an immortal vampire? What would happen? Would the vampire fall heads over heels for the handsome strong wolf? (Updated version)
1. Prologue

Unbreakable Love

Prologue

_From the beginning of time...they say that vampire and werewolves are enemies and that we are not meant to be united together; they can never live in peace and harmony but not together but being separated in the Magic Dimension between vampires and werewolves. Then war and destruction will occur and destroy the Magic Dimension. They say that vampires are dangerous creatures because they're creatures of night, unlike werewolves they aren't dangerous not as much as vampires as they say. They protect their brothers and sister from the creature of the night. They say that vampires have no heart to anyone that they will drink the blood right out of you, just like a juice box once they're done they'll toss you away. They need animal's blood or human's and can imprint on others and make them very powerful. They need blood to live on because they can't live without it._

_But no one understands how they're alive with a heart and flesh and blood who needs more blood to survive? But werewolves are kind-hearted even though they intend to bite other humans, but that's the only way to protect their kinds. They don't mean any harm to them. They have the most caring heart, however, vampires are cruel merciless, ruthless, and uncaring creatures. They are the worst creature that they ever been known to humanity and werewolves. The powerful vampires are the royal family of Domino they held the Dragon's Flame for centuries making them unstoppable, but one question is how can they even hold the Dragon's Flame if their element is fire based? It does not make any sense, although, sunlight burns them. How can fire possibly not burn them if it was heat and the most powerful magic to humanity? Everyday I think how can their realm carry such power like that? It's so mysterious; I always asked my parents that question every single night before I go to bed. Even though when they tell me about the Great dragon that had created the universe with its fire breath and how he created all the multi-dimensions and realms he had created. The last realm he created was Domino after that he rested on this planet, but before he disappeared...he had entrusted the royal family of Domino keeping his power safe so no one use it for the sake of evil than all hell would break loose and then and to use this power to balance the Magic Dimension between good and evil._

_All the questions that I wonder about vampires and knowing their answers and secrets will be revealed for there's a question that there must be an answer to it. It's like history if you really want the answer then you must seek the answer for yourself and to judge whether it's right or wrong. You then can change it and make it right. Some may say that werewolves are the cruel creatures or that vampires are cruel, but I say for myself that none of this is true._

_We all fear from what we see, because what we see is different (or that we're different from each other) and they say nobody should be different from one another...and if they're different that means they're the monsters and not us because we are the same, no matter if we're vampires or werewolves._

_There was more werewolves than vampires, the vampires realms were: Domino, Linphea, Andros, and half of Magix, and the werewolf realms were: Eracklyon, Solaria, Zenith, Tir Na Og, and half of Magix and the rest of the magical dimensions. The kings of the vampire realms and the kings of the werewolves realms met with each other and decided for the fate of the Magic Dimension to be safe, peace, and harmony among them. They agreed on that from now on that vampires and werewolves would never meet. The only place in the Magic Dimension that vampires are mixed with werewolves is Magix and the kings couldn't spilt that planet in half because it's impossible. They had only agreed that this planet can only be an only planet mixed with vampires and werewolves and there is schools there which both can attend to practice their magic and skills. Vampire and werewolves are forbidden to associate with one another that was the most important school rules. So many centuries had passed nobody disobeyed the law until now...they know that they aren't different from one another which made them special and best friends...now the story will begin of how they meet and decided to change the world..._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

1) This was the introduction of the story. How do you guys think so far? I have changed (updated this story: 2, 29, 2016) since I wasn't really happy with my original version of the story. I have changed many things, especially in chapters two and three...and at the beginning a person was speaking of his/her point of view. Sorry, if I had forgotten to mention that when I first had published this story.

2) Another thing is, that none are fairies or witches since they are vampires or werewolves...and I had changed somethings...okay, and it's a big change...so you're going to have to read chapter two again...sorry, also I've been on writer's block for this story, since I couldn't come up with ideas and suddenly a spark had hit my mind. To make this story even more interesting, CloudTower is for Vamps, while Alfea is for Were's to attended since we don't want them to clash.

3) As, for Red-Fountain there is a divide in-between, the northern part is the Vamps side, and the Were's is the southern part. You have to re-read chapter two not the prologue since it's still the same. A lot has changed in chapter two...you won't understand without reading this chapter. **So I'd advise you to re-read it since it's important and bit of history had changed.**

**Next Chapter: CloudTower and Partying...**


	2. Cloud Tower and Partying

**Note:** _The vampires ages are older than the werewolves, since they can live for many centuries long and they'll never age after 20 so ya...they're young no matter how old they get...I thought it was a fun detail to add because it's more interesting that way... Vamps are immortals as well._

**A/N:** _Another thing is, that none are fairies or witches since they are vampires or werewolves...and I had changed somethings...okay, and it's a big change...so you're going to have to read chapter two again...sorry, also I've been on writer's block for this story, since I couldn't come up with ideas and suddenly a spark had hit my mind. To make this story even more interesting, CloudTower is for Vamps, while Alfea is for Were's to attended since we don't want them to clash._

As, for Red-Fountain there is a divide in-between, the northern part is the Vamps side, and the Were's is the southern part. You have to re-read chapter two not the prologue since it's still the same. A lot has changed in chapter two...you won't understand without reading this chapter. **So I'd advise you to re-read it since it's important and bit of history had changed.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Cloud Tower and Partying

A tall redheaded girl with cyan eyes was in her room packing her things; she was way too excited to go to Cloud- Tower instead of being locked up in the palace for the last 116 years that she'd been. She decided to go to Cloud- Tower this year, but to her parents' dismay, they had denied her the request the first time, the second time, and the third. She wouldn't go down without a fight against her parents, and eventually they had said yes to her request. Since they knew that their daughter's mind was already set and knowing that nothing would change the fact that she had wanted to go to Cloud Tower. She was stubborn like her father; she wants everything to go her way unlike her older sister. Through a crack of her door her parents were spying on her and talking about not letting her go to Cloud Tower instead go to school here where it's safe for her and not going to a mysterious school where danger might be lurking out from every corner.

They had talked to the Headmistress of Cloud Tower—a school for Vamps, ensuring that their daughter will be safe there. Although, Magix was about five realms away from Domino and if anything happens to their daughter then they'll have no choice but to pull their daughter out of CloudTower.

"Oh, Oritel!" The queen had gave out a long-heavy sigh, and continued on, "I don't want her to leave. She's still young for a matter of fact. I can't see her living there it's so far from Domino. Let's try talking her out of it." Marion said, her head resting on her husband shoulders, watching her youngest daughter packing her things.

"I know what you mean darling. I also don't want her to leave either, but we've tried talking her out of it. You know she's stubborn, what can you say to stubborn person." Oritel said, looking at her through the cracked door. Marion stared at him,"what?" he asked, nothing her grim face expression.

"Right, it's not like your stubborn," Marion said sarcastically.

"Well not like her," Oritel said defensively, and Marion raised an eyebrow at that.

"But she did inherited it from you," Marion said, stating her point. She had knocked on the door, which Bloom had heard.

"Come in!" Bloom said, while Oritel and Marion had walked into the room and saw her luggages on the ground all zipped up and ready-to-go. They had sat on Bloom's bed watching her packing the rest of her things.

"Bloom...honey, you still want to go, are you sure about this?" Marion had asked her daughter again, still unsure of herself to let her daughter go. She didn't want her to leave. What if something bad would happen to her while she's there?

"Ya, mom, I still want to go. It'll be fun you'll see!" Bloom said, smiling at her parents. She was so excited to go to Cloud Tower and meet new people across the Magic Dimension. Everyone had done that, even her parents had went, when they were around her age. Bloom wanted to try something new, something different this time.

"Bloom, what your mother is trying to say...is that, it's going to be a whole new different experience for you and you don't know what danger might be lurking in every corner." Oritel said worriedly about his daughter, facing the facts that they're might be danger and she doesn't know it.

"But...dad? I can handle myself. I'm an adult for that matter and if there's danger...I'll be ready for it," Bloom tried to convince them and reassured them that she can handle anything. She had sat down between her parents reassuring them that she can handle herself out there.

"Please...you have to trust me on this. Didn't you guys go as well when you were my age?" Bloom had said, making a point to her parents, pleading to them with her sparkling blue eyes hoping for a yes to the answer. They couldn't say no to her because they had done the exact same thing when they were her age. They had begged of their parents to let them go...and adventure out of their zone.

Oritel and Marion had shared a look, as if they can read each other minds, and looked at their daughter once again. They agreed, and Bloom was very happy that they allowed her to go. She hugged her parents; her parents were stroking her soft red unruly hair which she inherited from her mother.

"You better get some rest Bloom; it's sunrise now. You must get all the rest you need for tonight." Marion said, and kissed her daughter on the forehead. They had left her alone at last. Bloom had changed her clothes into pjs and made sure she had closed all the curtains and made sure that no sunlight would entered the room; her room was pitched black now. Vampires sleep more than ten hours unlike average humans or magical creatures (as in Werewolves or any others).

* * *

She had to be at Cloud Tower at midnight (like 12 o'clock in daytime, but instead it was at night). She was all set to go and she gave her final goodbyes to her parents and left to begin her new journey and new adventures she would have while attending Cloud Tower. When she arrived at Magix it was beautiful all the lamps were lit up the stars were shining in the clear sky tonight and the breeze of the night was really nice and the night was young for young vamps to be out it the city hanging out in clubs and so on... When she'd made it to Cloud Tower; she saw many young girls attending the new school year of CloudTower. She was excited and noticed everyone was waiting in line to be checked in.

The Headmistress of Cloud Tower seemed to be despicable and mean, taking by the impression that she had on her face. It seemed to Bloom that she would not tolerate any inappropriate behaviors of young vamps.

Bloom was feeling nervous and bit tense. She had never left Domino before (well not when she was on her own, this was her very first time to leave the realm without her parents being with her). She heard loud thunders, great, now she had to get use to this. The weather on Domino was always nice and good moderate temperature, but during the winter, it's gets really...really cold...not that she minded the cold or anything. But if it was going to be like this all year long—she had to get used to this kind of weather.

"Next!" A voice had called out, yet sounding bitter and serious. A tall slender woman with dark violet hair that had reached her shoulders with dark gray eyes, looking at the clip board and glanced at the young red haired girl with blue eyes. "Name and realm?" The woman had asked sharply.

Bloom felt like her heart pound so fast within her chest and looked at the woman and replied, "Princess Bloom of Domino."

The purpled haired woman, had looked on the clip board and checked her name in. "You may proceed," handing Bloom a small white card—in location of dorm and number. "Hope you enjoy this wicked year," sounding a bit sinister in her tone that gave Bloom the chills. As Bloom walked away from the woman; she'd let out a long sigh. That was a bit creepy. Bloom had thought to herself. She had looked at the small white card that the woman had handed to her, it read:

_'To the northern left of the tower on the right side, third-level, D-108.'_

Bloom wondered where was this dorm exactly. She followed the directions that were written on the walls. She looked at it. The northern left of the tower was up ahead...and the dorms would be on either side...

Bloom had continued on walking. She looked around there was so many famous portraits of vamps. Many of them were against the were's (fighting the huge known battle) that everyone knew in the Magic Dimension. It was called the _"Battle of Great Fanga"_ the vamps had won in that greatest battle in all of history and after that everything had fallen into complete silence and the vamps had exhilarated in what they have accomplished and were very proud.

As she walked up to third-level-floor, Bloom had seen the letters on the side of the Dorm; she was getting closer. She walked to the ends of the halls, there on her right side, it was D-108. She felt a lump in her throat and swallowed. She was never nervous of meeting anyone new, but what if...they didn't like her or they were mean and cruel...who knew what laid beyond the door of the dorm. She took a inhaled and exhaled her breath. She placed her hand on the knob of the door, and twisted it. She cracked the door open, and saw two girls around her age. She slowly walked in, (but vamps are very good listener, they can hear as far as fifty miles).

The dark slender girl, with dark chocolate hair color and cerulean eyes, turned to her, batting her eyelashes a few times at the new comer. She had a warm welcoming smile on her face. "Hey, I'm Aisha," she had said to the red-haired girl, who smiled back and replied, "I'm Bloom," with a smile.

"And I'm Flora," the girl with tanned skin, had said. She was tall and slender with bright green eyes and light brown colored hair. She had a sweet, innocent, look on her face.

"So...you're the only we're waiting for, so now we can go out and have some fun," Aisha said, smiling.

"So there's only three of us who's going to be in dorm?" Bloom asked a bit confused.

Flora gave Bloom a sweet smile. "Ya, it only us, girls..."

_Us, girls. That's not so bad. They're very kind and sweet. It could've been worse, right?_ Bloom thought to herself. She left her bags near a big twin sized bed (which was a pretty good size for her). Each one of them had their own dorms with everything they needed which was perfect for them. The room had everything for the three girls and a perfect space size as well, and a well spaced out living room.

"So...do you know any places in Magix?" Bloom had asked, both of them.

"Why? Haven't you ever been to Magix's before?" Flora asked. Bloom shook her head. She couldn't remember if she'd ever been to Magix or not, and if so...then she must've been a very young girl.

"Well, I know of a place," Aisha stated, "what about the Frutti Plaza? Great place to be there to hang out and have some fun around here." She beamed at Flora and Bloom.

"How do you know?" Bloom asked.

"Lets say a certain friend of mine, told me so." She smiled. "Well, then, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Flora suggested, and three new roommates left the dorm to go and have fun in Magix.

* * *

As they were in the club, they had noticed that many men were staring at them because they were beautiful and hot, but there was three of them were eyeing them in particular. Once they were in the club, they had noticed the club was full of vampires and they're wasn't one werewolf, except for one blond man, Sky who faked himself of being a vampire, because he couldn't get in it was vampire club only at night during the day it was the werewolf's and wanted some fun at night. The girls were sitting at the bar and the waiter was getting them a glass of wine blood: Flora wanted the vanilla wine blood, Aisha wanted a wine blood, and Bloom wanted a regular pure blood (which comes from animals).

Meanwhile...the three guys had their eyes on them. The girls noticed that three guys were staring at them and blushed. After when they were done drinking their third glass of blood, they headed to the dance floor and danced the night off. They were high from all the blood they had drunk.

The three guys were on the dance floor noticing the girl's eyes were colored: Bloom's eyes were red, Flora was golden and Aisha was golden too, which meant to the guys they were blood-drunk because the two of them are vampires and they've done that more then once from before. The eye color changes to a different color once you're blood-drunk, but one of them was a werewolf and their eyes colors don't change color but he did studied all about vampires and he thought it was interesting when they drink blood and especially imprint with one another. Werewolves can do that too, but vampires do it by drinking blood of another vampire and the one little thing was different about them; it's that they're immortals, and they don't age beyond the age of twenty. The two boys were also blood-drunk and so they came up to the girls and asked, "do you want to dance with us?"

"Sure!" They replied, giggling. Flora danced with tall and muscular blue hair vamp (which was Helia).

Aisha had recognized Nabu. He was here. She couldn't help but grin at him, "what a coincidence! Where ever I go, you always seem to be there!" She giggled.

"I'm always there when you're there. It's called _fate_, Aisha. I think it's telling us, that we're meant to be _together_." He gave Aisha a kiss on the cheek, which made her blush. She placed her hand on her face, and looked at Nabu who was dancing funny."Do you even know how to dance?"

"Nope. Not one clue, but if you can teach me how?" He laughed. Aisha showed Nabu how to dance. She felt bad for him; he was bit clumsy at dancing, which made her laugh. He was funny, kind, and lot of things you can name him to be. There was something about him that made him attractive.

Bloom didn't notice that a certain blond was staring at her. Watching her dance in complete grace. _She's so beautiful, hot, and sexy. Damn her for being so beautiful. _Sky thought to himself, as he watched the young redhead dance the floor. He wanted to join her dance and maybe learn a few things from her.

"Wow! You're a great dance," Sky had commented the red-haired woman that he was dancing with, but he noticed he had startled her. "God! You scared me," she said, and giggled.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Sky gave her a sweet smile. He was interested in dance. He wondered who had taught her dance…so…gracefully?

"Who had taught you to dance?" Sky asked, because she was dancing so good—as if she were some type of goddess who was sweeping the floor with her eternal grace. Bloom felt so good about herself, and felt herself blush.

"Well, no one really," Bloom replied.

"Really?" Sky was astounded that no one had taught her to dance. Bloom remembered that everyone in her family had commented on her dancing, as if she was a natural at dancing. Her mother had motivated her into not being so shy to dance—to express herself in such a delighted way.

"My mother had encouraged me and taught me some of her moves." She grinned to Sky. Sky tried to dance (he was never good at it anyways), he was dancing in a ridiculous ways. Bloom watched him dance, she felt sorry for him and giggled at him.

"I can show you how," Bloom said, moving her hips around and shaking her body. "Wow!" Sky said breathlessly.

She grabbed his arm and lead him in dance floor, she placed her hand in his and he had placed his hand behind her back, and they began to a slow-dance since the song was a type of you can dance slowly and romantically. Everyone was doing the same. Even her two friends with their partners.

"Damn, your so sexy," Sky whispered in Bloom's ear. She blushed at his comment. Jeez was this guy going to comment on everything about her? It was nice of him to do so, no one had really comment to her like before (excluding her family).

"Well, Sky, your not so bad yourself." Bloom said, noting that he had improved a little in his dance skills. "I can improve if you teach me."

Bloom noticed that Aisha, Flora, Helia, and Nabu were looking for a table for six to sit. She herself had felt a bit tired and needed a little brake from dancing.

Bloom grabbed Sky's arm and walked to the group. "Hey, do you guys want to sit over there," Aisha asked as she founded a table for six to sit and chat.

"Sure. I'm getting a little tired from all the dancing." Bloom gave out a little sigh They all headed to the table to sit down and to relax and five minutes later a waiter came to them and asked what drinks do they want to have.

"So any of you up for one more drink?" Nabu asked and they all said yes except for Sky who just wanted a glass of water rather than a drink.

"Anyways, how did you guys convince your parents to come here?" Bloom asked, wondering because her parents hadn't wanted her to attend CloudTower in Magix since of the dangers and when her parents mentioned the word danger they had meant werewolves. After all, she hadn't forgotten what they had done to her a century ago when she was a young girl and hated them ever since. She would never forgive the werewolf for what he had done to her. Probably, all the vamps families had done that to their children.

"Well, at first it wasn't that easy for them to say yes. My parents don't like the idea of me attending CloudTower in Magix," Flora explained, remembering how hard to convince her parents to let her attend CloudTower in Magix.

"My parents didn't even wanted me to be here," Aisha stated, remembering the argument she had with her parents a few weeks ago. They even had stated the facts a millionth of time over about being in Magix.

"My parents didn't even want me to be here because it's dangerous to be here." The red-haired vamp said.

"Why is here dangerous?" Sky asked. Once he had asked that silly question everyone gave him stares as if he were some kind of alien to them. _Damn it, Sky. Can't you just shut your mouth before I say anything else that's stupid and idiotic!_

"Like you don't know," Bloom gave him a confused look on her face. _How could he not know? Did his parents even care about who else's is in Magix, besides vampires, _werewolves_…. _Bloom had chocked on the last word in her mind. She shivered at the thought of it. She couldn't forget the day that the werewolf attacked her and almost could've died that day, if it were for her parents—that saved her that day. Ever since then she had hated them. She had believed that they're the true monsters.

"...werewolves _especially_ once it's a full moon they become outta of control and attack people." Aisha said, and he stared at them accusingly. Sky noticed that Bloom agreed with her and so did the rest and he was the only person who did not agree with them.

"How do you know they'll get out of control on a full moon?" He stated defensively, trying to make a point that they're not monsters, but only trying to defend themselves during their time of need. It was necessary for their survival.

"Why are you defending them Sky?" Helia asked, giving Sky a strange look. Even Aisha noticed Sky's strange look when they mentioned werewolves. Why would he not agree with them? She had took a few quick glances at him; she had noticed that he had fangs…werewolves don't have fangs_…hum…he's one strange vampire? No one vamp would defend a werewolf. Who is he really? And better question is: whether he's a _real_ vamp or not? _

"Well I'm not defending them," Sky said stating the facts that werewolves aren't that scary or dangerous for that matter, and he added, "they think of _us_ being dangerous as well…" trying to side things with them.

"But you do have a point there, but we don't attack like they do." Nabu added in.

"Okay guys, let's drop it before you guys start fighting about it," Aisha said.

"So how old are?" Helia asked since because most vampires don't like to reveal their true age, because they might offend them—or some might tell them it's their exact age.

"Why don't you guys start first," Flora dared them to tell first, with a grin smile on her face. "Damn, you for daring us to tell first," Helia replied.

"Fine," Helia leaned back in his chair, "I'm a hundred-twenty."

"Same as Helia," Nabu said, giving a big pat on his back, chuckling.

"Well, I'm hundred-sixteen, " Flora said. She didn't mind about revealing her true age since most vampires don't really age (or look older than twenty).

"Same age as Flora."

"The same age as well, but younger then them in a few months," Bloom smiled.

Sky wasn't surprise when they revealed their ages and thought to himself. _Dang! They look so young for their age. There's no way! I thought they were around my age but didn't expect this at all. They really can live a long life I thought it wasn't true so that means they are truly immortals. _The waiter had arrived with the drinks and severed them, and zoomed off once again.

"I got to admit, in my life I never had four drinks one after another. One time when I was fifteen, I had drunk at least two cup and a half and boy…" Bloom giggled a bit, "…my eye's had turned really dark red, because I was thirsting for blood for the first time.

I had enjoyed it though that's when my parents realized that a drink was probably enough for me to drink. I was going to bite someone and then my parents held me down and then..." Bloom was bit embarrassed for what she done that day. She remembered clearly, of what exactly she had done.

"What did you do next?" They all asked, wanting to know more details of what had happened.

"I did it but it was by mistake I bit..." Bloom said, not really want to finish the rest, because she felt embarrassed about the situation or maybe they would think of her that she doesn't want them to think of her.

"You can't lie about it," Aisha grinned to Bloom, wanting to hear more of her tale to tell.

"Bit who? Finish it Bloom. Do tell. Who did you bite?" They asked, pleading Bloom to tell them what happened. Bloom couldn't ignore their looks and so she sighed. She knew she had to tell…

"…I bit my father on his arm and drunk the blood from him and then my mom had casted a spell on me, so I won't go thirst for blood after that." Bloom explained and they looked at her and laughed.

"Do you know what happens when you bite another vampire Bloom?" They all burst into laughter and her face turned red, matching her hair color—embarrassed about it.

"Yes, I knew what happen. I had imprinted…but it was by mistake, because I was thirsting for blood for the very the time.

And later I asked my mom if I can break the imprint that I had with my father and she said no it will hurt you and most of all it'll hurt you father and break his heart, so I didn't break the imprint ever since."

"Wow! That's what happens if you drink too much?" Sky asked, as they all calmed down from laughing.

Aisha looked at him in a strange way—it happened to everyone who was thirsting for blood for the very first time. _Did he ever go thirsting for blood? It's common to everyone who's starts drinking blood more than they should the first time. But…those…don't…are…_ Aisha saw the strange looks in the Sky's eyes as if he was interested in what they were saying. Why would he be interested in such a thing? They all do that so there something strange about him and what ever it is she must get to the bottom of this.

"Yes, but I never what to do that again." Bloom shaked her head, remembering her first time experience. She never wanted to do that again.

"Yup. Once we drink too much, we'll be thirsting for blood and won't calm down; we would get worse and worse and if we don't do a spell. The spell would help stop the thirsting." Nabu explained, but looked at Sky a bit strangely wondering why he wouldn't know about it, since he's a vampire like them. _Maybe he's a vampire that doesn't drink blood?_

"It's as if you had never drunk blood before Sky?" Helia said.

Flora focused her attention to Bloom, "so you never broke the imprint?"

"No. And I will never break it. Though the strange part was that my dad actually enjoyed me drinking from him, I don't why, but is it weird?" Bloom asked, since she'd felt like she had been weird ever since then.

"No I don't find it weird." Helia said coolly.

"Why?"

"Because it's natural when a parent sees you for the very first time drink blood from them and have the imprint with them." Nabu said.

"Okay, good thing I'm not the only one who was thinking of that."

"I remembered when I done that exact same thing, Bloom. I was around ten, the very first time I had drunk from my mother's blood. My mother was out in the gardens picking out some flowers as she was picking some pink roses; her wrist was scratched by the sharp thorns and it was bleeding badly.

So I got some napkins, healing ointment, and bandages. As I was running into the garden like crazy, I had smelled blood since I was near my mother. I smelled the delicious scent of blood, it was like it was calling to me. I didn't noticed that my eyes turned gold, because I was thirsting for blood.

I saw my parents nodded silently and I didn't know what they were nodding about, so my mother said to me, _"go head honey you can bite me if you like."_ that's when I realized I was thirsting over blood and my dad said it's okay.

So I bit my mother and drunk her blood when I looked at them they were smiling at me. I kind of thought it was weird at the time so ya." Flora explained from her experience when she was thirsting blood at time.

"Wow."

"I guess it happens," Bloom shrugged.

"It's a natural thing, Bloom. It happens with everyone (vampires) I remembered I had my first imprint with my dad too, because of blood thirst for the first time." Aisha explaining reassuring Bloom that there's nothing wrong with that.

* * *

After when they were done drinking their last drink; they decided to head outside and walk around Magix for a little while and then they'll head back to CloudTower. They noticed that Magix was a beautiful city at night. A thought had stuck Nabu. He wanted to show the girls, the beautiful lake in Magix.

"Do you girls want to go to a lake, it's really beautiful there?" Nabu asked. "Do you know everything around here?" Aisha raised her brow at him and smacked him on the arm. "Um…of course I do." Nabu said cheerfully. She could see the glee in his eyes.

"Sure, but is it far from Cloud Tower, because the sun will rise in about an two-hours?" Flora asked.

"It's not far from Cloud Tower, but….it's close to…," Helia gulped at the thought of it. Damn. Did the lake really have to be near Alfea? "…to Alfea?" He had finally said.

"What's Alfea?" Flora asked, sensing Helia's worry. "It's another boarding school," Nabu explained.

"Another boarding school? How come I haven't heard of it? What's so wrong with another boarding school?" Aisha asked. Helia and Nabu looked at each wether they should tell the girls or not about it. "Well, technically speaking here, it's a boarding school for werewolves…"

They glanced at one another, wondering whether it's a good a idea or not. "Don't worry, I always go there, but they're never there." Sky added, to lessen their worries about going there.

"Are you sure?" Bloom asked.

"Positive, come on, unless you don't want to see it and go back to Cloud Tower." Sky said, leaving but Bloom grabbed his arm. "Fine, I'll go. I don't want to go back now…" Bloom turned her head to her friends and asked: "what about you girls?"

They glanced at each other, debating wether or not they want to go as well, and looked at the boys if they wanted to go as well. "Sure. We'll go!" They exclaimed.

"Okay, so lead the way Sky," Sky had Bloom's arm in his making his way to the bike.

"Now ladies here's our ride, have you ever ridden on these before?" Sky asked, and showed them the bike.

"No," they said. They never had ridden something like this before but it's fun to try something new once in a while, right?

"So we'll show you how."

The boys had got on first and then the girls sat behind them and wrapped their arms on their waist so they won't fall off. They took off into the sky. It was amazing. Bloom had on of her hand out, feeling the breeze of the cool air, and the clouds. She liked it, and looked at her two friends who had done the same thing. This was different. She didn't need to fly or turn herself into a bat to do so.

As the boys found a wide open area to park their bikes, they soon landed on the ground. They got off the bikes and walk toward the lake. They had covered the girls' faces with their hands to make it even more special. As they got there…the boys took their hands off of their eyes. The girls's eyes widen for the view they saw. It was beautiful, indescribable-beautiful.

"Wow!" They gasped, amazed by the beautiful view that they saw.

It was a beautiful scene; the sparking blue lake, the green trees, and the beautiful flowers of all kind of color. The silver moon was brightly shinning in the dark skies causing it to have a reflection over the lake. The guys took the girls in their own arm and wrapped their arms around their waist. They loved this day. It was simply amazing. They had never experienced something like this before.

"So…what do you think of it, Bloom?" Sky asked, looking down at her. Her blue eyes were glowing a bight blue color and her red hair glowing really bright. She looked so ethereal.

_Why her? Why her of all people did she have to be a vampire? Why? _Sky thought to himself. There was something about her was so alluring about her that he simply couldn't place it. She was so dark and mysterious, and so tempting about her. He wanted to find out what it is that made her such so.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sky asked, as they walked deeper into the forest. She looked at him, her blue focused on him, and she pursed her lips, "what is it you want, Sky?" She asked in a voice that was so soft, that made him skip a heart-beat (literally).

"Why are you so afraid of _them_?" He had to ask, because he saw the fighting look on her face a little while ago, and she had seemed to be very watchful—eyeing every part of the forest as she was doing every couple of minutes—watching out for any dangers that would probably come in their way.

Bloom looked at him and said, "why do you want to know that?"

"Because, I'm curious to know—if you don't mind telling."

Bloom looked at him and gave heavy sigh and looked at him. She didn't want to remember what had happen to her—or to bring it up for that matter of fact. It was depressing for her. She could've almost lost her life that day if it weren't for her parents who had saved her that day. After that her parents had kept a close watch on her ever since then.

Bloom took a deep breath in and exhaled it out, "it was a century ago, when I was about five or six. My parents had wanted to do something different that day. They wanted to go to Magix…" Bloom said starting off her tale.

* * *

_Oritel and Marion along with Daphne and Bloom, went to Magix to have a picnic next to the lake. The stars were out shinning brightly in the dark skies and without them noticing there was a full moon reflecting brightly on the lake._

_A beautiful butterfly had flew past them, catching Bloom's attention. As the butterfly was flying by Bloom wanted to chase it. Her smile grew widely on her face._

_"Mommy! Mommy! Look at this cute butterfly! I'm going to chase it!" The five-years-old Bloom said cheerfully, running after the butterfly._

_"Okay honey, but do not go to far we want you here in front of us where we could see you," Marion said to her youngest daughter who was happily chasing the butterfly._

_"I know that mommy!" Bloom said and chased the beautiful butterfly. As she was chasing the butterfly, she didn't know that she was going deeper and deeper into the forest. "Hey! Come back!" She called out to the butterfly. She was running as fast as she can so she wouldn't lose track of the butterfly._

_She saw the butterfly, fly way high in the sky. "HEY! Come back here!" Bloom shouted to the butterfly who kept on flying up into the sky. She wanted to fly after it…but something had stopped her._

_She had smelled a scent. A familiar scent—a wild scent, more likely a wild animal. She looked around to see if anyone was there…but there was no one. She had not noticed as she was chasing the butterfly that she had gone off deep into the forest. She heard something run past by her. Bloom felt a sweat run down her face. She was afraid. She felt like she was lost and alone in the forest. _

_"Mommy, daddy, Daphne, are you here?" _

_No one answered her. Bloom was worried. She needed to get back to her family. She felt like eyes were watching her every movement as she heard something rush past her again._

_"Huh?" Bloom turned around a bit startled. _

_Bloom saw glowing amber eyes, watching her. She gasped. The creature was hiding behind the trees watching her—eyeing her in particular. She took a step back. Unfortunately, she had stepped on the broken branch of the tree that had given a snap sound. The creature had growled at her. _

_Bloom felt her heart-beat pace quickly in her heart. She could feel the beat of her heart pound heavily in her chest. She was terrified fro what was about to happen to her. The creature had gave out a loud growl at her and launched himself at the young vamp girl. _

_Bloom's blue eyes had widen at the creature that had launched himself at her a few feet away from her. She could hear his growl. He wanted to eat her from the looks of it. His mouth was completely foaming. She could see his sharp razor teeth—wanting to eat her._

_The werewolf had launched himself at her with his sharp razor teeth and claws at her…_

_"Ahhhh!" A high-pitched screamed filled the forest, causing birds to leave the place._

_After a while Daphne came to her parents. She had a worried look on her face; she hadn't seen her sister in hours and was worried about her. Marion and Oritel looked at their daughter with a distress look on their faces. _

_"What's wrong sweetie?" Oritel asked concerned a bit worried. _

_"I can't find Bloom. She's nowhere to be found," Daphne said, a bit worried and scared over her little sister. She couldn't find her. She had heard a loud scream…it couldn't be her sister. No. She can't think of it, not until they find her. What if a werewolf had attacked her._

_"WHAT?" Marion and Oritel said together, both in terror in over their five-years-old daughter. They glanced at one other. Marion who was on the verge of tears, her husband placed a hand on her shoulders reassuring her that they'll find her. _

_"Don't worry we'll find her." Oritel said reassuring her that they'll find Bloom, and that she'll be safe again. "Why don't you cast the spell, so we can find her." Marion looked at her husband. He was right. She needed to focus on finding her daughter. So she summoned the spell that will help them locate their daughter where ever she is and get to her as fast as they can._

_"We have to follow it it'll lead us to Bloom." And so they followed the bright light which it will lead them to their daughter. Once it lead them to their daughter…Daphne's eyes widen for what she had seen…she felt tears trickle down her cheeks. She couldn't bare to see her little sister like that. _

_They have found her unconscious and serenely bleeding and if they don't save her she will die. Werewolves's scratch were deeply server and wounded to the point that blood is gushing out rather quickly—as if she was dinner to some kind of animal—more likely a wolf in particular._

_"Bloom!"_

_Marion, Oritel, and Daphne ran over to her quickly. Marion looked at her unconscious daughter who was bleeding. She saw werewolves' mark all over her body. How? Where were they? How could she not sense them? Oritel saw his wife's glisten tears roll down her face, and his daughter Daphne who was also in tears broke his heart. He couldn't bare to see his family like that._

_He saw werewolf's bloody track all over the ground. He uttered all the cursed words in all the languages he knew of. He swore to himself that he'll get his revenge on the werewolf that attacked his daughter. _

_"What happened?" Marion asked. She was deeply upset because her daughter might die from all the blood loss. Daphne was next to her mother looking at her younger sister in complete sadness. Oritel growled, and looked at his wife, "they were here," he seethed angrily._

_"No, it can't be, but if they were here than why didn't I sense them," Marion sobbed, holding her daughter in her lap, looking at her pale white face._

_Oritel walked over to his wife and daughters. He placed a hand on his wife's shoulders and looked at her,"I don't know, but we need to heal her fast or she might die." _

_Marion knew that he was right, and she placed her hands on Bloom's stomach where the sever cuts were. It was very deep, and then she whispered a spell that would heal their daughter faster. Marion glowed a faint amber all around her body and her daughter's who was slowly healing. Marion watched as her magic was healing her daughter's sever wounds. As the last wound was completely healed, she saw her daughter slowly waking-up from her unconsciousness._

_"…Mommy…what...happened...to...me?" Bloom said weakly, unable to keep her eyes wide-open. She could barely move her arms and legs and felt so sore._

_"Don't worry darling, you're fine now. You must drink some blood from me since you lost so much blood already." Marion said. Bloom shook her head at her parents. She refuses to drink blood from any of her family member. She never liked the idea of drinking blood from her family._

_"Bloom listen to your mother you need it, to make you conscious again since you've lost so much blood." Bloom had to obey her father did what she told to do. _

_Bloom had unleashed her fangs, and bit her mother on the arm to drink the blood (she bit her mother gently and slowly without trying to hurt her). Marion watched as her daughter was drinking the blood from her; she even noticed that her daughter's color was returning back. Marion smiled, and put her hand on the back of her head and stoked her hair enjoying every minute of it. Bloom slowly pulled her fangs out of her mother's arm and looked at her. Bloom wiped the blood off of her mouth and hugged her mother, crying._

_"Shhh…Bloom. You're okay, sweetheart." Marion cooed to her daughter. Daphne looked at her little sister and joined the hug with her mother and sister. Oritel came and hugged his family. He was glad that his daughter was okay now._

_As Bloom got up, she still felt her legs were wobbly. She fell back but her father had catched her. Marion had clung her arm to her husband and said, "we're never coming back here ever again. It's too dangerous for us." Oritel agreed with his wife. She was right. It's not meant for them._

* * *

"...And so that's what happened Sky. That's one of the reason my parents don't want me to be here in Magix or attending Cloud Tower for that matter."

Sky looked at her. He felt so sorry for her. He wasn't even born yet during the time that happened. Maybe they were rivals (enemies). He didn't know that his own kind would do that (not from his realm but the division of vampires and werwolves). But now, in this generation it was rarely heard that anyone would attack anyone. What if it had been someone from his family members that had attacked her that night? If so…he wouldn't forgive them or maybe himself even though he hadn't done it.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Bloom." Sounding genuine, and sorrowful towards what happened to Bloom in the past. He didn't know why she had hated them, but now he figured out why. They could've almost killed her.

"If my parents…didn't save me….I…I…could've died…" her eyes were filled with tears, and she shook her head. "I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have told you that," she sniffed. She never liked to bring it up. She rather forget about it.

"No…no Bloom don't say that. I completely understand. To make things better…" he kissed Bloom on the cheek to make her feel better after he had asked her in the first place. Bloom blushed. She looked at him. There was something so mysterious about him that she couldn't place on. As they were walking, they noticed that the sky was getting lighter. The sun was about to rise up in about an hour or less. The sun's rays were staring to peek through the forest, through the trees, and through the leaves. It was time for them to leave.

"We have to get going."

"Come on, we'll head back."

They both walked back to the bikes. This day couldn't be any better. Bloom noticed that he'd kept glancing at her. She blushed. She had never met anyone like him before…he's was different. There was something dangerous about him that she liked.

"Guys, there you are. I was starting to get worried." Flora said.

"Don't worry, we're here." Bloom smiled.

They got on the bikes once again, and left the forest…

* * *

As the boys dropped them off, and headed back to Red-Fountain the girls making their way back to their dorms. "It seems that you and Sky are hitting it off," Flora said, grinning at Bloom who blushed.

"He seems really nice and sweet, and why not?" Bloom shrugged. Sky didn't left her mind at all; she kept on thinking about him. He was so different, and she wanted to know him even more. Maybe they're meant to be. Maybe he was her zing after all. Her everything.

"So what about you and Helia?" Bloom returned the grin to Flora.

"Oh, were on a good start, but I can picture that we'll be more than that." Flora smiled.

"It seems that you and Nabu know a lot about each other," Flora commented to Aisha, who noticed that Aisha and Nabu knew a lot about each other and agreed on nearly everything.

"Ya, we known each other for a long time, ever since I was little," Aisha explained to Flora and Bloom who gave her the look.

As the girls were in the dorm, ready to sleep. "Wow, what a long night!" Flora gave a long tiring sigh, "…but it was worth it."

"You bet." Aisha agreed.

Bloom was lying in her bed, looking at the ceiling of the room. _It was fun. It's been so long since I've done something like this…. _but her thoughts were suddenly burst by her phone that was ringing. She grabbed her phone and looked at the caller, it was her mother.

It's only been a day and seriously she was calling. She sighed and answered, it was on hologram (mode). "Hello, mother," Bloom smiled warmly to her mother.

"Hello, darling. So how was your first day here?"

"It was great! I made two new friends and we hung out…" Bloom's blue eyes were shimmering out of wild, crazy, emotions. Also, Marion payed attention to Bloom's emotions and also she noticed had the look of—love at first sight—she knew that because she herself once had that look when she had first met Oritel.

"Are you sure it was only you and your friends and no one else?" Marion asked, with a grin look on her face. "…and you better not lie young lady."

Bloom knew that no matter what attempt she tried to persuade her mother in, she'd always know no matter what it is. She tried to do that, but her mother knew she was trying to lie about it in a persuasive way. Although, all vampires can detect if someone was lying. Bloom had lied a few times to her sister in order to go out, but her mother—she somehow always knew as if it were her intuition in knowing whether or not she's lying.

Bloom couldn't forget Sky, his deep blue eyes his smile. It made her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Why did he had to be so handsome to make her fall head over heals for him? She looked at her mother; how can she possibly explain how's she feeling at the very moment—right now—explosion of wild, crazy, emotions and feelings towards Sky who had made her crazy to think about him.

"Well…I met this one guy, his name is Sky. He's tall, has long blond hair, blue eyes, and _very_ handsome." Bloom squealed. Marion smiled at her; she had remembered when she was Bloom's age; she had met her father and had fallen heads over heels over him.

Marion looked at Bloom for a moment, a thought had hit her mind, "why don't you invite him to the Ritual Tradition of the Blue-moon?"

"What?" Bloom looked at her mother in a stare, and slowly said, "you want want me too?"

"Of course, darling, I can sense he's making you happy."

Bloom thought about it for a moment. The Ritual Tradition of the Blue-moon was a ceremonial tradition on Domino when the royal family gets engaged to another vampire. The vampire has to determine the strength and power into marrying into the royal bloodline, it's tradition to do so if they were to marry in the bloodline. Her mother had done the same. She had invited her father to the ritual tradition and had won her heart.

"Hum…maybe I should," Bloom smiled.

"This reminds me of the time when I first met your father. He was very handsome, strong, powerful, and charming as well…and…when I was…"

"Mom!" Bloom exclaimed knowing that her mother will go into the details of how she met her father and how her mother had fallen head over heels over him. She knew their love story. She desired one of her very own. Even her older sister, Daphne, had found love…and has been married for nearly six decades now.

She wanted to find her own path, her own destiny and fall in love. When she was young, she always had the idea of falling in love freely. She could feel like it was happening, as if her desires were coming true.

"I've heard the story—like a millionth of times, mom. Do you think I would find mine?"

"I think so, darling. I just know, a mother knows," her mother smiled. After some time, Bloom had ended the call with her mother. She was lying on her bed, starting at the celling. She couldn't picture a better day. The Ritual Tradition of the Blue-moon was a few months away. She still had time to tell Sky all about it. She turned herself to the side, already tired, and had fallen asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Major change in this chapter, and so would the next chapter as well. My original version of this story was a bit different as I was writing it wouldn't match up and so I had decided to change every chapter that I've written until now…(changing other chapters still in progress)._

_I have deleted _**Chapter 3: My Date is the Werewolf**_ for the change, if you hadn't noticed, but I'll post that as soon as I can...I have the name for the next chapter..._

**Next Chapter: The Wolf in Love**


End file.
